


I See Red | Hazbin Hotel | DISCONTINUED

by hazbingrimy (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vox Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hazbingrimy
Summary: sequel to Bad Romanceyou need to read that one first!-“You took everything I love! And you expect me to just fall into your arms!?”“A bit, yes...”✞complicated doesn't even begin to describe what will occur when you wind up in Hell with all those you knew before.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 122





	1. disclaimers n introduction

this is the SEQUEL to "Bad Romance", yes you must read that book to understand this one.

updates will be every Saturday and/or Friday !!

-

TRIGGER WARNINGS!!  
very mature themes. very steamy and murderous fanfiction lmao.

-

as always all characters belong to Vivziepop!

-

now this is an Alastor x Reader but (y/n) will have other love interests in this book. so,,,who knows what'll happen ;)

-

now obviously i will refrain from descriptions as i did in the last book but you are in HELL which means you are shifted into a different form! so i will use descriptions that fit with your new form. which you will find out about soon ;) 

-

i hope you enjoy ! pls feel free to vote or comment <3


	2. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> everyone is humanized ! so like vox wont have a tv head but he will have a blue eye and red eye n such and husk wont be a cat he will just have the characteristics! also uh (Y/N) did not know Niffty in the last book for reason being it makes writing introductions easier ! :/

Words could not describe how nervous you were.

You had been in hell for about a month. Wow did it take getting used to. 

Not just the entirety that you wound up in Hell, with the life you lived that was sort of expected. But with your new form. You had stared in the mirror for hours wondering if this was real.

It was.

You had learned what that clocktower meant. Apparently a cleanse was what occurred once every year to maintain population here in Hell. After learning that you didn't bother learning about the confusing aspects of overlords and such. 

You had seen a few posters strewn around about feared overlords. You were scared, obviously, but ignorance is bliss.

You went day to day in just as much pain and numbness as when you were alive. From the fateful day when you lost all you had and loved to the day you died you were numb, but hopeful. 

That hope was extinguished just your first week into Hell.

But it was lit aflame once more by the broadcast you bared witness to just a week ago while at work. 

/// "Is this girl for real? She thinks—HAHA—she thinks—"

You cleaned the glasses at the bar and felt interested in the princesses idea. Truth be told you considered the aspect of it. Everyone deserves a second chance right? 

As you shine the crystal ware you look up at the screens once more and furrow your brows at the live broadcast. 

"None other than porn actor, Angel Dust!",the blonde woman gasped then the screen statics to a live feed. 

"Ahah! I'm a bad person!"///

That voice. 

It seemed to good to be true but all the quotas fit. You had done research on Angel Dust as soon as you got home. But yet again...it seemed too good to be true. 

Thats why it took you a week to gather up the courage to stand outside of the Happy Hotel. If it wasn't your Anthony then at least you could spark hope in the princess and her rehabilitation program. 

Your eyes roamed up the large red building and your brows pinched together at the sparkling sign atop the building.

"Hazbin Hotel...",you whisper aloud and scratch your temple,"Could've sworn it was the 'Happy Hotel'."

Swallowing hard you knock on the door. You admire the beautiful different shades of red stained glass and smile a bit nervously at the apples and serpents thrown in.

The door swings open and a very short woman looks up at you with one large eye in the middle of her face. Her lips spread into a wide sharp toothed grin,"Hi! What do you want!" 

You blink back and smile, deciding to conceal the main reason for now,"I'm here for the rehabilitation program..." You say in a bit of a quiet voice and she blinks rapidly before nodding and grabbing your wrist. She drags you through the lobby and to the front desk which happens to be a bar.

//A bit...counterproductive no?//

You keep your thoughts to yourself as your eyes fall on the man currently looking through the alcohol bottles. The small woman smiles and claps her hands,"I will get the princess! I'm Niffty by the way!" She speaks hurriedly and high-pitched before scurrying off. 

You furrow your brows in curiosity at her strange sense of behavior but you simply dismiss it. Turning to the man behind the bar you take notice of his strong back and his muscles tensing as he cleans the sparkling glasses. 

You cock your head gently as you look up to his salt and pepper hair and notice his hair up in two cowlicks, resembling cat ears. 

He wears a black suit with poker card patterns stitched onto the vest he wears. Your eyes fall to his hand cleaning the glasses and notice he struggles to get a spot within the smallest crook. 

You smile softly and laugh gently, catching his attention you don't notice the way his entire being tenses up.

"I usually use the end of a fork wrapped in a towel to get those hard to reach spots."

Husk swallows hard.

//That laugh...that voice...

It can't be.//

You lean against the bar with a bit of worry settling over you at his sudden quietness and the way he places down the glass and rag. 

"Are you okay?",you question softly. Husk slowly turns and you both still. His golden cat-like eyes meet your red wide ones. He breathes out a breath of air as he slowly rounds the bar, your eyes never break. 

"(Y/N)...?"

Husk looks over you. The tip of your nose is a rosy red and as are your round cheeks. Your white hair adorns two rabbit ears and your eyes are wide and upturned, a bright blood red.

You place your hand over your increasingly beating heart,"Husk...",you breathe out while remaining glued to your position. Husk feels his dead heart skip a beat when you utter his name. He hasn't seen you in decades. Yet he could never forget your voice.

Especially when you spoke his name.

Hearing you say his name was a confirmation and he felt his emotions boil over. You freeze when Husks arms wrap around your figure and he pulls you close. You inhale the scent of alcohol and somehow find comfort in it, tears stinging your eyes. 

Melting into the embrace your eyes are wide and unblinking in disbelief. 

//Husk...he's really here...//

You hadn't seen him since the night before you left for LA. You left him with a goodbye and no explanation. Yet you mailed him a letter after all that happened at Vox's ball...you never received one back. 

"I can't believe you're here...",Husk says in utter disbelief as his face buries into the crook of your neck. You swallow hard and your voice is shaky,"I could say the same..." 

Husk snorts and has yet to pull away from the hug,"C'mon there was no doubt I'd wind up here." He laughs and you feel that brightness in your heart ignite once more. You roll your teary eyes gently and you pull away upon hearing the sound of a soft "oh". 

Husk feels his heart ache slightly when you pull away. He grows embarrassed upon seeing Charlie standing across from you two with surprised and confused expressions.

Husk clears his throat and rubs the nape of his neck with his black gloved hands. Charlie steps forward with a soft smile,"Um...Niffty mentioned a new potential client...you two know each other?" Charlie questions while concealing her immense excitement at a new client. 

Husk looks to you and you nod with a soft smile,"Yeah we do, its a bit of a long story. But its a pleasure to meet you! I'm (Y/N)." You step forward with a smile as you blink back your happy tears. Charlie nods slowly with her smile growing. 

"I hope I can learn about it later, but I'm Charlie! So are you serious...? Do you think its possible to rehabilitate a demon?",Charlie questions with hesitance and her thin black brows pinch together. A small frown is on her rosy cheeks and you nod with your usually warm smile.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Which is why I wanted to come here. Um...is there like a process orr...",you trail off and let out a soft "oof" when she jumps on you with a tight hug.

"Ah! This is amazing! We've got our second client!",Charlie squeals quite loudly in your ear while rocking you. //This one has hope//, she silently thinks to herself while cheesing. 

You laugh gently and return the hug with a few pats,"Happy to be of service." You realize how warm and soft the curvy princess is. She also smells of apple crumble pie. 

Charlie is practically vibrating with excitement,"Okay! Husk can you get me a key for a room on the same floor as Angels, it'd be nice to have our two clients in close proximity!" 

Husk has been staring at you, still in quite the amount of disbelief but he nods with a grumble while making his way back around the bar.

He watches as Charlie and you begin to converse.

//She's really here...  
I can't believe she's here.//

He sighs deeply as he fumbles with the key to the cupboard.

//I feel like a jackass for being happy she's in Hell.//

His eyes look to the way your lips are tugged into that warm smile he hadn't seen in so long. Truth be told, receiving your letter and getting the gist of what Alastor had done and your reason for cutting ties ripped his heart out. You'd been through so much and he was too much of a coward to be there for you.

To admit his feelings.

His heart died that day. And even in the afterlife he lost the ability to feel anything. 

But with one second of your laughter his heart began to beat again. 

Now you were both here for eternity. He had more than enough time to reconnect with you and fix things.   
Looking down at the cupboard full of keys he pulled one out and a realization hit him. It wasn't just him that you were now stuck with. 

Charlie's phone began to ring and she pulled it from her black slacks and clapped cheerily,"Thats my mom I've got to take this I'll be right back." 

You nod and smile while watching her quickly disappear down the hall towards the rooms. 

You are quick to turn with a wide smile only to notice the look of utter worry and realization on Husk's sharp features. Stepping back towards the bar you lean over,"You ok—"

"Husker, my friend! Have you seen Charlie? She wanted to discuss my redesign to the marvel that is the hotels sign!" 

Husk's eyes widen when yours do. Your breathing grows quick as does your heartbeat. 

That loud and showman voice is filtered by radio static, but beneath it its an undeniable sound. A sound that you held in your memories and heart till you laid dying. You felt your hands shake as a presence stood aside you. 

"Why the long face?",Alastor inquires while leaning against his cane. His eyes fall to you as you stare straight ahead. One brow lowers as the other raises and his cheshire grin widens.

//A new face!//

"And who might you be my dear?"

You turn to face Alastor and a tear rolls down your rosy cheek. Your red eyes meet his glowing crimson ones and looking over his figure you realize two things.

One, its really him.

Two, he's the radio demon.

"Alastor...",you choke out over the lump in your throat. Husk watches as Alastors grin falls and his eyes are wider than dinner plates. 

That voice. The one he had longed to hear for decades upon decades. The one that haunted his nightmares and lit up his dreams. The one that managed to make him vulnerable and loved. 

Eternity could not ever cause the memory of that voice to fade or falter.

The events that occurred that night, the scar that he had left down your heart now opened. And the way his gloved hand reached out caused you to instinctively smack it away. Both men held their breaths. 

You began to feel more tears roll down your hot cheeks and the lump in your throat began to suffocate you. 

Alastor flinched when you smacked away his hand. Looking into your tearful eyes he saw nothing but negative emotions. Your lips were turned down in a frown and you were shaking like a bird. 

//My darling...//Alastor thought as he stepped towards you...//is it really you...?//

Alastor swallowed hard as he attempted to reach out once more,"(Y/N)...darling..." You felt salt be doused into the wound within your chest. You roughly shoved him away and looked at him,"D-Don't touch me...Don't come near me. J-Just..." You think of the selfish and completely cruel scene he made you bare witness to. 

Alastors heart just about shatters at shaky and choked tone of voice. Its not fear, nor is it hate. Its betrayal and complete and utter hurt. 

Husk attempts to step around the bar but you shake your head and cover your mouth and turn. Running as fast as your feet could take you you could hear the gunshots from that night. 

You could see Alastor splattered with the blood of Anthony and you could see Vox's body collapse to the ground. Then Alastor with the barrel beneath his chin.

Alastor and Husk watched as you ran out of the hotel, leaving the door open behind you. Both feeling their hearts ache and break at your expression, yet both thought different things in that moment.

//He's completely ruined any possibility of being with her//, Husk thinks with guilt.

Static surrounds Alastor and his heart pulsates and crushes with guilt and disbelief.

//I completely broke her.//


	3. I’ve Got You

You sit in front of the computer and look at the news articles of the overlords that reside over Hell. 

//Vox is here too...

Overlords...they're powerful...they have powers...//

You hold your face in your hands as you grasp at the information. Its been a few hours since you ran from the hotel and the sky outside your apartment window was a deep red and the large pentagram in the sky was outlined black.

Shutting the laptop you stand up and breathe in deeply. 

//Husk is at the hotel and Anthony might be too...Whether Alastor is there or not I can't not see them after finding them. 

Plus Charlie was so happy to find someone new for the rehabilitation program. I can't let her down after promising I was serious...But why was he even at the hotel? He's a feared tyrant...//

Your thoughts are finally falling back into place. Your breath and heart begins to steady until you jump at a sudden knock at your door. Your eyes whip to the door and you slowly stand from your couch. 

Swallowing hard you approach the door, and lean your ear against it, //did he find where I live? Did Charlie tell him?//

"W-Who is it?",you stammer out in a shaky voice while pressing your ear against the wood. You hear nothing but silence and the sound of someone shifting. With hesitation you unclasps all your locks and slowly open the door.

Your eyed meet a pair of mismatched ones. You exhale sharply at the sight of the pale spider demon. His snow white face is adorned with pink freckles and his white hair is messy, streaks of pink adorn it. 

//Angel Dust.//

You blinked back and let the door open slowly. Your voice was soft and hopeful,"Anthony?..."

Angel Dust ran here as soon as he returned to the hotel from work. He was met with Charlie reprimanding Alastor and Husk who had filled her in on why you suddenly disappeared, despite Alastors protests to not do so. 

He couldn't believe them. It was too good to be true there's no way you could be here. There's no way he could have a second chance of seeing you. 

Yet you just spoke his name. He cried day and night for you, wondering if Alastor killed you after he smoked him and Val. Upon meeting the radio demon he said he hadn't...but he couldn't believe such a monster. 

Angel Dust's arms wrapped around you in a second and he held you to him tightly, almost afraid he was hallucinating once more from the drugs. But he knew it was real when your arms wrapped around him and you began to sob against his fluffy chest. 

"(Y/N)—I can't believe—",Angel Dust could barely choke out his words as you two embraced in the doorway. Tears rolled down his blushed cheeks, his smudged liner streaking his makeup. He buries his face in the crook of your neck.

"You're really here...",he sobs into your neck while his entire being shakes. You can hear the complete and utter sadness and joy overfilling his voice. You rub soothing circles on his back and blink out your own tears.

"And you're really here.",you say softly while allowing him to sob into your neck. You feel your heart light up and beat. Angel swallows hard and sniffles while reluctantly pulling away. 

You chuckle softly and reach up to wipe the liner streaks from his cheek,"I missed you...so much.",You say softly while leading him inside and shutting the front door. Angel clears his throat and turns to you with a sad smile,"Same here, toots..."

Angel looked at you as you stared up at him with such joy and relief. He felt his heart beat rapidly and she let out a soft sigh,"There's so much to catch you up on..."

«»

"So its true. You really did kill everybody in front of her.",Husk states through grinding teeth while pouring a glass of booze for himself. Alastor nods as he holds the glass in his gloved hands and swirling around the alcohol he has yet to take a sip of. 

Charlie stormed off to try and get into contact with you and to gather her thoughts at this insane chance of fate. 

The hotel door opens and both men turn to see you walk in with Angel, your arms are linked. Husk and Alastor still as you walk towards the bar. Angel looks at you with concern and you nod.

He leaves to notify Charlie of your return and you stand in front of Alastor. 

Husk watches you with intensity as you look up to Alastor. Alastors eyes roam over your beautiful features, he can't help but have his wide grin soften at the rosiness on the tip of your nose and your white hair, the tops of your pigtails resembling rabbit ears. 

You're really here...in front of him. He reaches out and gently cups your cheek, his eyes softening and his touch as gentle as it had been before. His radio filtered voice runs clear.

"I can't believe you're truly—"

Husk jumps when a loud slap resonates through the lobby. Alastors eyes are wide as his cheek is turned to you. Your hand stings as does his gray cheek. You're completely numb as you watch him gently touch his cheek. 

He tastes metal on his tongue and you step away from his touch. 

You waited decades...losing hope by the day, week, month, and year. A part of you wondered what it would be like to reunite with Alastor. And now you knew. You felt nothing but pain and ache when you looked at him. But for some reason you had no words for him. 

You were still in some wave of shock. 

You hated him.

Husk watches as Alastor turns to look back at you,"(Y/N)...",Husk mutters out while rounding the bar.

You realized just how much your heart raced when he touched you.

You loved him.

//He doesn't deserve my words.//

With one last pained glare you swallowed hard and walked away from your past lover. Running a hand through your snow white locks you follow in the direction Angel went.

Alastor stands with his head bowed and hands balled at his sides. Husk sends him one last look before leaving after you. 

You walk down the hallway while furiously wiping away the hot tears that have just now escaped. You look around at the many doors and the staircase just across and the elevator aside it. You stop and sniffle as you look to the many portraits and paintings strewn about.

"(Y/N)...",Husk says softly as he stands just a few ways behind you. You flinch at the sound of his deep and husky voice and you're quicker to wipe away your tears.

"How embarrassing...",you mutter as you look to the ground and notice Husks beaten boots making their way in front of you. Your bottom lip quivers and Husks hesitates before curling his fingers beneath your chin. His other hand pushes yours from your face.

Lifting your chin to look up at him you stare up into his golden colored eyes. Husk's heart breaks at the sight of your tear streaked face. Your nose and cheeks redder than before. 

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now...",Husk starts while cupping your cheeks gently to wipe away the tears with his thumbs,"But I'm here if you wanna tell me about it...although I ain't that good with feelings and shit so..." 

You feel your heart warm up as you catch Husk's hands before he can pull them away,"Thank you..." Husks cheeks begin to tinge pink at the feeling of your soft hands embracing his calloused ones. His heart races as that warm smile spreads across your lips.

//She's still got me...//

Husk knew now wasn't the time to pour anything new on you. You must have had quite a rattling shock today and confessing his feelings would not exactly alleviate any of that shock. 

Looking up at Husk you tilted your head slightly. He was looking at you in a strange way...your heart skipped a beat.

You both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. You whipped to see Charlie peaking her head out of the door just across the way. 

“Welcome back, (Y/N). If you don’t mind I need to discuss some things with you.”,she said with a nervous smile and you nodded rapidly. With a soft smile you gave Husk a gentle nod and walked towards Charlie. 

//Today has been a day...// you think silently while accepting Charlies hug. She pulls away with a smile and she gasps while pulling her phone from her slacks. She holds it up with an excited grin.

“Oh! Do you mind if I’m public about you being a new client?”

«»

“I’m bored!”,Velvet whined while leaning back against the arm of the couch while scrolling through her instagram feed. She mindlessly tapped through people’s stories with pursed lips and furrowed brows.

Vox’s red and blue eyes looked to Velvet with a soft snort, he tossed another treat to his beloved pet,”Well then do something.” 

Valentino chuckled as he counted the money the club made tonight while scrolling through his instagram as well. His glowing red eyes narrowing slightly through his heart shape shades as he stumbled across Angel’s story.

He places down the stack of cash and his eyes widen. Angel reposted a screenshot from the princess’s story. 

// Welcome to the Happy Hotel (Y/N)! //

It was a photograph of you with Charlie. You wore a warm smile, your red eyes staring into the camera and Charlie smiling widely. Valentino sat up quickly and blinked back.

Looking to Vox as he cood at the hammerhead shark Valentino screenshotted Angels story and hesitated before standing. Velvet looked to Valentino as he stood with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. She sat up on the couch with worry.

//There’s no way its her...  
But that smile and that name...//

“Vox, you needa look at this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil chapter until the next update :,)


	4. Rematch

"Wh-What are you three doing here?",Charlie stammers upon opening the door to the front of the hotel. 

Valentinos lips curl up into a grin and he holds out his phone, pointing to your photo he cocks his head,"We've come to pay a visit to an old friend." Charlies eyes widen slightly and she recalls what Husk told her. Her eyes shift to Vox who glances and rocks on his feet with a nervous look on his muted blue skin. 

Charlie steps aside with reluctance and the trio of overlords step into the lobby. Velvets grin makes Charlie grow uneasy. Husk stirs in his passed out state on the bar. 

"I don't think she's awa—"

"Jesus Angel! Do you own anything looser?"

They all whip to your direction as you walk from the hall leading to the rooms. You tug at the tight black dress Angel loaned you before you had a chance to bring your clothes to your new place of residence. 

The trios eyes are wide, Vox's especially, breathing out in disbelief. (Y/N)...

"Don't be such a prude! Its the tamest thing I own that ain't pajamas.",your soft laugh resonates through Vox's ears. Your eyes turn to those in your peripheral vision and both of you still when your eyes meet. 

Your eyes connect with Vox's blue and red eye, his scar running through his electric blue eye is now a soft blue against his skin. His raven hair is brushed back as it always was. 

Vox can't help but feel his cheeks tinge blue at the sight of you in that little black dress and your innocent animal characteristics. His heart races as pounds in anxiety for what your reaction will be. He never even got to say goodbye to you. 

Did you resent him for having kept you for as long as he did? Did you hate him? He wasn't sure what he'd do if that were the case.

Angel looks to you with concern but that concern is swiped when a wide smile spreads across your lips. You remember how you and Vox had abruptly left off. With him letting you go despite his deep love for you. 

"Vox!",you shout and run forward in the black, thigh high boots you arrived at the hotel in. All are a bit surprised by your joyous tone, you once more feel tears sting your eyes. 

Vox catches you with ease when you jump up and wrap your arms around his neck. Husk groans as he lifts his heavy head from the bar, his headache blurring his vision for a few moments. 

Vox holds you in a tight and loving embrace. He feels tears well in his own eyes when he inhales your sweet scent and hears your soft voice in his ear. 

"I'm so happy to see you..."

He could be wiped from existence right now if it meant that would be the last thing he ever hears.

Your feet hover off the ground as the much taller man holds you close by your waist,"I missed you...so much..." He whispers in your ear softly and your smile softens. He puts you back down yet still holds the embrace. 

You open your eyes momentarily and your gaze catches Velvets white eyes. Your heart races quicker than before and you begin to see red. 

If she hadn't forced you to be with Vox...if she didn't make you go to LA...Your entire life would have been different.

Husk has now awoken completely and his eyes widen to see you embraced by Vox. His heart can't help but ache for a moment. //How did he find out she was here?//

You pulled from Vox's embrace with a wide and stiff smile. Charlie and Angel felt relieved you reacted to positively to seeing your old lover. 

Yet everyone gasps when your fist connects with Velvets jaw.

"What the fuck!",Valentino shouts as you jump on Velvet and begin to land hits to her gray face. She curses and attempts to deflect the hits. 

"You bitch! How dare you show your face around me!",Angel Dust and Husk are quick to grab you and hold you back as you thrash and squirm. Valentino glares at you as he helps up Velvet, black blood leaks from her nose and the corner of her lip. 

You kick and thrash, the straps on your dress fall down your shoulders,"You think because you're some weird powerful demon thingy I won't fuck you up! I'd rather be wiped from existence than let you control me again!"

Velvet is in complete shock along with everyone else as you narrow your eyes at her and try to pry your arms away from Angel and Husk. "You're lucky I don't rip your arm off, shove it up your ass and reach down your throat to break each one of your grimy fingers!"

Each occupant blinked back in utter shock. You never lashed out like this nor did you ever curse so much. 

//What the fuck.// They all more or less thought. 

You looked to Charlie and saw the concern and nervousness across her pale features and you inhaled sharply. Shutting your eyes you steadied your breathing and rubbed your sore knuckles. 

Velvet looked at you with glaring daggers as she held her nose. Vox glanced between both of you. You nodded and pushed away from both Husk and Angel,"I'm fine, I'm fine." 

You pulled up your straps earning an intense stare from both Husk and Vox. You wiggled down your dress to cover your thighs. You walk to Vox and breathe out,"I hope to see you again but today is a day for me and Angel." Husk narrows his eyes and so does the unseen onlooker when you lean up and plant a kiss against Vox's cheek. 

You gesture for Angel to follow and you look to Velvet with a satisfied grin on your lips,"You've got something here." You point to her chest and the blood that stains her dress before leaving with a flip of your hair.

//Cunt... // You silently think and walk right past everyone and out of the hotel.

Everyone just remains a bit rattled by the scene that just took place. So much so they all jump at the arrogant sound of the show hosts voice,"What a performance that was!" 

Vox rolls his eyes and gestures for Valentino to leave the hotel with Velvet against him. As they do this Vox looks over to see Alastor step out from the shadows and make his way over. Charlie remains where she is to assure nothing happens in her hotel. 

Husk hesitantly makes his way back to the bar yet still keeps his focus on the two enemies.

"Alastor what a displeasure to see you.",Vox scowls only to realize that Alastor must have been watching that exchange. A smile spreads across his lips and he cocks his head,"By the way you were cowering away in the shadows I can only assume your little reunion with (Y/N) didn't go as planned." 

Alastor stills as his eyes lock on Vox's. 

His eyes roam to Vox's cheek where you had planted a sweet and endearing kiss. Alastor could have killed him right there.

Alastor simply chuckles darkly and fixes his monocle while mirroring Vox's head tilt,"No it didn't. But rest assure she'll come around. Afterall..." Charlie is cautious as Alastor steps towards Vox, their eyes meeting with their matching heights.

"Who did she choose in the end?",Alastor grins with a cock of his head. Voxs eyes narrow as he bares witness to Alastors forever present shit-eating grin. He then snorts and crosses his arms across his chest.

"And who does she hate now? You took everything from her.",Vox sneers and turns with a dismissive wave of his hand,"She will never love you again." 

Alastor can hear the static developing in his head and it only worsens when Vox cranes his neck back with a smirk,"She'll be right back where she belongs in no time." With that Vox bids farewell and walks out of the hotel. 

Charlie looks to Alastor with concern but he simply sighs deeply and disappears, leaving only an outline of himself in the form of a black cloud. 

She then turns to Husk and notices he is furiously cleaning the crystalware. She reaches up and drags her hands down her round cheeks, //what is going on around here...//

«»

"Why didn't you call me when you got to the hotel!"

You laugh softly and roll your eyes, attempting to hold onto the shopping bags while opening the door,"Because I just got here you drama queen." Walking into the lobby you jump back when Niffty runs into you, wearing a black headband to push back her fiery colored locks. 

You offer her a smile as Angel rambles about not being a drama queen and cusses you out. She holds out her hands and points to the bags and you blink back in confusion. Before you can react she takes the bags and scurries off.

"Oh-Thank you!",you shout as she disappears down the hall. With a sigh you shake your sore arms and look to see Husk drinking and shuffling a deck of playing cards.

"Well I've got to go now...I'll see you later.",you can hear the twinge of sadness on Angel's voice. You still can't believe he's stuck working for Valentino. There truly is nowhere to run in Hell. Your brows pinch together and you sigh softly.

"Okay, I love you.",you say softly while approaching the bar. 

Angel Dust smiles on the other end of the phone,"I love you too." 

With that you hang up and jump up onto one of the bar stools with a soft grin,"Still bad at cards?" Husk looks up at you and he can't help the soft grin that spreads across his lips. He rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"You won one time, kid.”,he states before you raise a brow and he rolls his eyes once more,”Okay two.” 

You both smile as you think back to that night you played cards. Almost simultaneously you both feel your faces burn and grow red remembering what else occurred that night. You’re quick to turn away and a sly smile creeps onto your lips. 

Husk looks to you and notices the darker shade of pink on the tip of your nose, cheeks, and ears. He clears his throat and cocks his head. You turn to him with a soft grin and he holds up the deck and shakes the bottle of booze aside him. 

“Rematch?”

You raise a brow as he places a glass a top the table. With your grin widening you nod,”Hope you’re prepared to lose again.” 

Once again neither of you were known to the man lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> the great thing about writing a sequel is how explosive shit can get so early on :)) i hope yall are prepared


	5. A Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *long sniff* can yall smell the toxins forming :)

"Aaaand you still suck!"

Husk curses and pounds his head on the bar with a loud groan. You grin as you collect the bills placed on the counter and place them into your bra. Husk sighs and shakes his head,"How the fuck do you always win?" 

You shrug nonchalantly and stand up from the stool with a soft sigh,"Ah you are just terrible at cards. But I think I'm going to head in its quite late." You stand up from the stool, wobbling a bit on your heels. Husk looks to you and can see the exhaustion in your wide red eyes. 

Rounding the bar he steps in front of you and rubs the nape of his neck,"Are you okay?...I mean that outburst earlier wasn't...really you." He inquires with a bit of a worried tone. You look up into his eyes and let out a humorless chuckle while nodding.

Truth be told you had changed quite a lot. Both in your life and death. You realized you needed to not be pushed and walked over anymore. If anything you grew stronger. Physically and mentally. But you couldn't contain yourself when your eyes met with the woman who technically caused everything to be taken from you. 

"I know. But I just couldn't contain myself...",you run a hand through your white locks. Your gaze falls to the ground before looking up at Husk and wrapping your arms around his waist. Husk stiffens at your touch for a few moments, you lean your head against his chest. You can hear the quickening beat of his heart. 

Husk's arms wrap around you and he bends down slightly. For a moment you both bask in the embrace before you pull away and he chuckles,"Is it fucked up for me to say I'm glad you're here?" 

You laugh lightly and gently shove his shoulder,"Goodnight Husk." He watches as you walk away and down the hall. He smiles fondly and feels his heart race and cheeks warm. 

As you make your way up the steps you push your white locks from your face and feel light. You were in a good mood due to Husk and Angel's company today and to be quite honest the alcohol wasn't bad. 

Reaching into your boot you pull out the skeleton key and unlock the door to your room. With a heavy sigh you step in and smile at the sight of your shopping bags just aside the bed. Walking over you sit aside them and begin to unzip your boots. 

A warmer smile spreads across your lips at the sticky note with a smiley face on one of the bags. You took a mental note to thank Niffty more thoroughly next time you saw her. You slipped off your boots and set them aside the bed with a gentle smile.

"Hello, my dear."

Your smile fell in just a matter of seconds at the sound of that voice. Inhaling sharply you jump up and look just across the room to see Alastor sitting on the couch, he slowly rises to his feet. His hands clasped behind him. 

Your brows pinch together and you swallow hard while meeting his eyes. As he walks towards you, you find yourself glued in place. His eyes hold an array of emotions and his lips aren't up in his usual cheshire grin. Instead they rest in a soft frown. 

"Get out.",you manage to choke out as he comes closer. Soon enough he's in front of you and looking at you through his monocle. His glowing red eyes glance down and across your features. 

He had your face imprinted in his mind throughout his entire decades here, he needed to remember your new one. You avert your gaze quickly.

You barely realized his hand was shaking when he reached up and curled his fingers beneath your chin. Your heart grew heavy and the anger you felt the first time you saw him had eased. Sadness was now taking over.

"You can't even look at me...?",your eyes widen slightly at the unsteady way Alastors voice comes out. Its strangely soft and pained. 

Your bottom lip quivers once more as he turns your chin to face him. Your eyes don't meet his, though. Alastor feels his heart ache and crack. 

"(Y/N)...",he says softly and you feel a tear slip down your cheek. Shoving him away roughly he stumbles back and you feel your breathing grow heavier. 

"Why?"

Alastor is taken back by the hurt that one word portrayed. Yet he cleared his throat and regained his composure with slight confusion,"Whatever do you—"

You step towards him and shove him once more with more tears falling rapidly,"Why? Why! Why did you do that!?" You cry out while your hands grip at his red pinstriped coat. Your head hangs and Alastors jaw tightens and he swallows hard.

He finds it difficult to stabilize his voice,"I'm—I'm—" He's unable to get out his words as your hands grasp at the fabric tighter. He didn't know why he killed all of them. He knew how much you loved Vox and Angel yet he still killed them alongside Valentino and Velvet. 

He couldn't imagine the pain you felt at losing them. He couldn't imagine, nor did he want to imagine, how much you hated him for taking them away from you. 

Your hands fall from his shirt and you step back while shaking your head. His face is grave as he sees the tears streaming down your rosy cheeks and the hurt behind them,"Why did you take away everything I love...?"

Alastor looks up at you and shakes his head,"I don't know...I couldn't stand the idea of Vox taking you away and Angel was just...so incessant I-"

"It wasn't just them!"

Alastors eyes widen and he leans back as you shout this at him. He feels confusion riddle his cloudy mind as your chest heaves up and down, his brows pinch together,"What do you mean?" 

Your eyes narrow and your brows pinch together,"You killed yourself. You took away the only two people I had left in the world...and then you left me. I-I don't know whats wrong with me but...I could have forgiven you had you stayed..." Your gaze falls to the ground and tears fall onto the red carpet.

Alastor gets a sudden realization as he steps forward with parted lips and wide eyes.

//You aren't resentful of me because I killed them...you're resentful because I left with them...//

"(Y/N). I had—" You step back from his hand as it reaches out and you sniffle as you turn your back to him. 

"But you didn't. You left me alone! How could you do that to me! You were more selfish to me than I had ever been to you!",you whip back around and poke at his chest while hot tears fall down your rosy cheeks. He looks down at you and is quick to grab your wrist before you can slap him once more. He grabs ahold of your other wrist when you try once more.

Swallowing hard you shook your head while looking into his eyes. 

You spent decades bottling up all you felt. Not hopeful you'd ever see any of your loved ones again. Never feeling what you felt with Alastor again. Never letting yourself. You wanted to hate him so badly, to never see him or speak with him. 

But as he held your wrists and allowed you to sob against his chest you wanted nothing more than for him to embrace you as he did so many times before. Your voice is cracked and shaky,"You left me when I needed you..." 

Alastors arms fall to wrap around your waist. He pulls you close and for a moment you resist but he's persistent and stronger. You give in and lean against his touch, basking in the embrace you had forgotten the feeling of. 

"I thought I was doing what was best by ridding myself...",he said and you felt your heart weaving together.

Then Alastor said something he never said before. Something he truly meant and something he could not ever say enough.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N). I love you.",he utters in your ear while holding you close. Your heart shakes and pounds as he says this. Before he can stop you you pull away from his embrace. You blink out the rest of your hot tears. 

You hug yourself, wrapping your arms around your waist. Your bitterness was still present yet...

//I still love him...//

Of course you would not let it be known. With rapid blinks and wiping away your tears from your hot cheeks you sigh heavily,"Please leave....for now." You finished off while looking away from him. Alastor felt his jaw tighten and he nodded slowly, although the last part of that statement made his hope rise. 

He knew you loved him. But maybe he needed to try a different way to assure you don't leave him. Maybe...he needed to be rational and calm for once.

"As you wish my dear."

With that you found yourself alone in the room. You inhaled shakily and felt your brows pinch together. Wiping your tears you looked around the empty room. 

//Fuck this.//

Overwhelmed and emotional you needed a distraction. And that distraction could possibly be downstairs still. 

Husk looks up up from the ice chest upon hearing the sound of footsteps and his eyes fall to you. Your nose is redder than usual and cheeks as much,"Hey are you—Woah!" He exclaims as you grab his tie and drag him away from the bar. He furrows his brows as you drag him down the hall and he stops you by grabbing your wrist.

"Fuckin' eh, (Y/N). What are you doin'?",he asks and you frown slightly while turning to him. Your heart flutters in a strange way as your eyes flicker from his golden ones to his lips. You flick your wrist so your now holding the back of his hand. 

"Come to my room?",you inquire in a soft voice and Husk is confused for a moment until you take his hand and press it against your cheek. "What do you—mean..."

His eyes widen as you let his thumb press against your bottom lip. He nearly passed out when your tongue runs up the pad of his thumb. Your voice is soft once more, as you release his hand and grab his tie. Pulling him down close your lips brush against his ear,"Do you want to have another kind of rematch?"

You didn't need to ask him again. 

Alastor sat in his study and leaned his head back. Snapping his fingers a glass of alcohol appeared in his hand. Suddenly he felt a stinging to his heart. With a sharp inhale through clenched teeth he leaned forward. The glass disappeared and he gripped his chest. 

He felt a bad feeling in his stomach and he manifested his cane. Tapping it against the ground shadows oozed down from the walls. 

Their eyes glowed different neon shades as they cocked their heads and looked to Alastor. He pinched the bridge of his nose,”Tell me what’s causing this.” The shadows immediately ooze into the ground and slip past the walls.

Not even a few minutes later they return looking frightened. Alastors eyes narrow and he taps his cane against the floor once more. Coming from the eye in the middle of the mic a black and white projection. 

//“Are you sure about this?...”//

Alastors eyes widen. 

//“Yeah...”//

Alastor looks away from the wall and cover his mouth. Standing up static surrounds him and his fingers seem to crack as they grow. His black pupils shift to a different shape and his cheshire grin spreads across his lips. Snapping his fingers he looks to his shadows.

Murderous didn’t even begin to describe what he felt. He chuckled darkly and his dark antlers grew.

//To hell with rationality and calmness.//

“Teach him a lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> yandere alastor stans come get yall juice 🧃


	6. Blackmail

"Is he going to be okay?",you question in worry while looking to Charlie as she walks out of the room. Angel Dust holds your hand as you bite on your thumb. Charlie nods with a soft smile.

"He'll be alright, Niffty is in there with him watching him. Alastor should be on his way soon, he knows more first aid than I do.",Charlie questioned in disbelief and you sigh loudly while shaking your head,"What happened?..."

With a harsh blush on your cheeks your gaze falls to your white fluffy slippers.

"We were just...messing around and he started screaming and cursing. And when I check his cheek was slashed and arm was broken...",you run a hand through your white locks as your heart aches,"...then he passed out and I don't know..." 

Angel refrained from screaming once more that you nearly hooked up with Husk. Charlie refrained as well, only knowing Husk as a careless drunk. But she brought her hand up to her chin to think for a moment.

//How is that possible?...//

Thinking of what you said Charlie began to think over on how this could possibly happen. Her eyes widen and she jumped upon hearing static. 

"You called me, my dear."

Charlie turns to look at Alastor. Alastors eyes shift to you but you're quick to look away, guilt falls on your heart. Angel looks to you and he's quick to pull you away. Alastor watches with his usual wide smile, yet its tight lipped. 

Charlie looks to you and she shakes her head gently while turning to Alastor. 

"What did you do to Husk?",Charlie questions while crossing her arms over her chest with a pinching of her brow. Alastor fixes his monocle with a widening of his grin.

"I didn't do anything, Charlie, now why did you call me so late into the evening?",Alastor inquires while bending down to meet eye-level with Charlie. She narrows her eyes and shakes her head slowly while giving him a loud sigh. 

"Alastor. We're business partners, I expect honesty.",she says softly while running a hand through her blonde golden locks. Alastor fixes his composure and folds his hands behind his back.

"I didn't do anything. I say this with complete honesty, my dear."

//Can't say much for my friends though.// Alastor thinks with a tight grin.

«»

You sigh heavily, it was late into the next day and you barely left bed. Completely worried for Husk considering he still had yet to wake up. Angel Dust had to spend the day with Valentino so you were left alone, no one else bothered to come when you made it very clear you wanted to be left alone.

//Another person got hurt around me...// you think with guilt pinching at your stomach. You sat up in bed and ran a hand through your white locks. With a heavy sigh you jumped at the sudden knocking on the door.

You furrow your brows and inhale sharply. Plastering on a fake smile you walk to the door and open it,"Charlie I really app...",you trail off when your eyes meet Alastors. 

Your smile immediately falls and you shut the door while hanging your head with a sigh. Pinching your brows together the guilt grows heavier and you open the door. 

"How's Husk?",you question while walking away from the door and allowing him to enter. Upon walking inside he sighs while fixing his monocle, shutting the door behind him.

"He's stable he should wake up any hour now.",he reassures you and you nod slowly while hugging yourself. Turning to him you jump slightly to see him just a few inches in front of you. Before you can react he pulls you close and wraps his arms around you. 

Your eyes widen and you swallow hard. 

//I can't do this anymore...//

You sigh heavily and clench your eyes while wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head against his chest. You shake your head gently and Alastor nearly feels an entire weight lift off his chest and being when you return the embrace.

//She's hugging me.//

"Oh how I longed to feel your warm embrace, my dear.",he whispers gingerly to you while running his gloved hand over your soft hair. You felt your heart warm up and you sniffle against his chest.

"Shut up. I'm still severely mad at you.",you attempt to say in a stern tone yet it comes out shaky and faltering. You hear Alastors chuckle vibrate through his chest and you can't help the smile that cracks on your lips. 

You missed that sound.

You pulled away and looked up at him. His grin softened at the sight of your warm smile and he gently cupped your cheek. // And there's that smile. //

"A rabbit is quite suiting for you, (Y/N).",Alastor says softly while stroking the hair that resembles two ears laying flat. You snort and shove him away while wiping the drying tears from your eyes. Crossing your arms over your chest you prop out one hip.

"Says the deer.",you reply back with a soft laugh and smile. 

Alastor could not describe how joyous he was to be interacting with you as if nothing ever happened. He steps forward once more and places a hand over your rosy cheek,"I cannot express enough how much I missed you..." When he leans down you're quick to put your hand up and shake your head. His brows pinch together as you pull his hand away.

"Just because I...I forgive you doesn't mean we jump right back into where we left off.",you sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose,"A lot has happened. For you and me...for now we should just...keep things simple."

Alastor nods slowly yet you are unaware to the way his fists ball up behind his back. With his usual and signature grin he raises one hand,"I'll see you tomorrow, my dear. Sleep well." With a snap of his fingers he disappears leaving you alone in the room once more. 

You ran a hand through your hair and clasped your hands over one another on the nape of your neck. You breathe out a heavy sigh and looked around.

"How is he still hot...",you wonder aloud with a warming of your cheeks. 

«»

Husk awake with a soft groan. Sitting up his arm throbs in pain as does his head yet its manageable for him. He glances around the guest room he currently resides in inside the hotel. His eyes land on Alastor and he snorts while reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

“A bit overboard don’t you think?”,he states bluntly. Alastor simply chuckles darkly and fixes his monocle while rising from the seat and folding his hands behind his back. He shrugs nonchalantly. 

“That was just a warning my old friend.”,he states and Husk looks at him with narrowed eyes,”Never touch her again.”

He rubs his bag ridden eyes,”You know how I feel about her, Al. I’m not going to give up so easily. If you wipe me from existence we both know she’ll really never forgive you.” 

Both men know that Husk is right. If Alastor pulled another stunt as he did that night at the ball you really would never forgive him. The idea of you not speaking to him for all of eternity was something that genuinely instilled fear into him. 

Husk knew he had gotten Alastor with that when he stilled. Yet he didn’t like the loud laugh Alastor let out afterwards. 

Alastor nodded slowly and walks to Husk’s bedside, to which he bent over and tilted his head slightly. 

“That is true! She would be very upset, unfortunately. So of course I cannot wipe you from existence no matter how tempted I am.”,Husk watches as Alastors red glowing eyes switch to black dials. His dark antlers seem to grow slightly out of his red and black locks.

“But you do remember why you are indebted to me...”

Alastors voice is surrounded with static and Husk feels his heart stop. 

“Now how do you think the positive and smiley little (Y/N) would react to finding out why someone as pure as her landed in Hell...”,Alastor laughs maniacally as Husk stares down at his lap with wide eyes,”How would she react to knowing she will never see her beloved parents in the pearly white city up above?” 

Husk doesn’t look at Alastor. He feels his palms sweating and heart racing. 

“You think I’m the selfish one? What nonsense!...Even I didn’t damn the woman I love to an eternity of suffering just so I could see her.”,Alastor laughs once more before standing up straight. Fixing his composure he returns to his normal physical state and he grins down at Husk.

“Don’t ever lay a hand on her again, or we’ll see who she’ll truly hate for an eternity she wasn’t destined for.”

“You are at fault too.”,Alastor stops raising his hand when Husk responds back with a stiff voice. Alastor chuckles softly and nods.

“True. But it was a deal that you made.”

With that Alastor snaps his fingers and leaves Husk alone in the room. His thoughts running as he places his uninjured hand over his racing heart. His thick brows pinch together and he internally curses.

//Fuck...//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> sorry for such a short chapter! ive been so busy with school and my new book *cough cough* its on my profile *cough* so yeah ! but i will be making chapters longer! i hope you enjoyed this one.


	7. Concede

///"What did you find out?",Husk questions Alastor as he pours him a glass of booze. Alastor sighs with his usual grin.

"She's going to be an angel. She's said to die in a week or so.",Alastor smiles fondly while thinking of you. Husk's jaw tightens and his grip around the glass does just the same. With a shake of his head he scoffed.

"Of fuckin' course she is...so we're really never gonna see her again?",Husk questions while downing his third glass of alcohol. The burning liquid provides him an ease from the pain settling in his heart. Alastor cannot describe the aching in his own heart as he nods.

"I'm afraid so."

Husk shakes his head once more while pouring himself another glass of booze,"I don't give a fuck about soundin' like a dick. But I wish she'd come here instead. At least then this shithole would be better." Alastor stills when Husk says this. With his grin growing wider he realizes something.

"That may be possible...",Alastor says in a soft tone while putting the glass to his lips and tasting the burning liquid. Husk's gaze falls to him with curiosity. 

"I could pull some strings with my...friends in the living world to assure she comes to Hell instead.",Alastor states plainly while placing down the glass. Husks eyes widen and his vision blurs and he hiccups. 

"W-What! Are you serious! Do it!",Husk doesn't take another second to tell this to Alastor. Alastor looks to Husk with a raised brow. 

"Its not so simple. As you know I can only have my friends do my bidding in the living world if they're involved in a deal...",Alastor says with a knowing look and Husk hiccups while leaning towards Alastor.

"So what? We gotta make a deal? I'll do anything.",Husk says with wide lovesick and pained eyes. Alastor chuckles and stands up while brushing off his suit.

"You become my servant for all of eternity and I assure (Y/N) lands in Hell.",Alastor manifests his cane and twirls it behind his back,"But once she is here, she will never be allowed into the pearly white city. So..." 

Husk shields his eyes as a bright green glow envelopes the room. Alastor holds out his hand with a slight tilt of his head and a wide grin.

"It's a deal then?"

Husk looks down at Alastors hand with squinting eyes then up to his glowing red ones. With a soft exhale he grabs Alastors hand and shakes it.

"Its a deal." ////

«»

"I'm so happy you're okay...",you wrap your arms around Husk and sigh softly. For some reason you find him stiff beneath your touch. Angel Dust leans against the wall and watches Husks arm awkwardly wrap around your waist.

//Weird...//

Husk chuckles lowly and you pull away from the hug,"Thanks. At least I don't gotta work the front desk for a few days." You smile softly as you sit down on the bed aside Husk. Your head tilts slightly and you look to Angel with a discreet look. Yet he's not so discreet when he realizes. 

"Oh! Shit yeah let me leave you two alone. I'll be outside.",you snicker beneath your hand as Angel Dust leaves and Husk internally sighs. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone with you, but he also would rather be in any other situation. 

You turn to Husk with pinched brows. Watching Husk in utter agony and injured broke your heart. You realized maybe you had a tiny crush on Husk. Even during your time together alive you could admit he stirred a bit of a feeling within you. 

//Does he feel even a little bit the same?//

You needed to move on from Alastor for the time being. And quite frankly Husk seemed like a good option. Not to mention he looked at you in a way that warmed your heart and you could see a bit of feelings behind those bag ridden eyes.

But right now he didn't seem like how he usually was around you. He was tense, a bit withdrawn, and just overall more cold than indifferent. You were worried and guilt pinched you as you realized he could possibly be upset that he was injured while in your presence. 

"Husk...",you speak softly while reaching out to grab his uninjured hand. Husks dark eyes look away from you as he attempts to discreetly pull his hand away from you, interrupting you in the process.

"Look, (Y/N).",you felt a bit of a sting in your palms as he sighed in...annoyance. He turned to you while running his hand through his messy salt and pepper hair. His dark eyes looked more tired than usual,"I think its best we don't mess around anymore. Lets just keep things strictly professional now." 

You pinch your brows together in slight confusion. With an nervous laugh you sit forward a bit,"What do you mean professional? I thought—" 

Husks jaw clenches and he interrupts you once more with a careless eyeroll and scratching of the side of his head,"Can you leave? I'm kinda tired." His tone sounds even more annoyed than before. You feel a sharp sting in your heart.

Pulling your lips into a thin line you nod slowly and swallow the lump in your throat.

//God why am I so sensitive?  
Obviously he doesn't want anything.//

"Oh!",you stand up and brush back the loose strands of white hair that fell in front of your crimson eyes,"Of course um...I hope you feel better." You reach into the pocket of your hoodie and place something down on the bedside table. 

Husk doesn't look quite yet. He simply stares down at his lap as you make our way to the door. Grabbing ahold of the door handle you laugh softly. Yet no humor lies within it.

"Also don't worry we can be professional from now on." 

Husk internally curses at your reaction when the door clicks shut softly. You didn't even slam the door. You should have yelled at him or hit him or something, its what he deserves. 

But no, just as always you were sweet and considerate. 

Husk felt his heart ache and tears sting his eyes as he rubbed his straight nose and looked to the table side. His brows furrowed at the clean new expensive looking deck of playing cards on the table.

"Wow no—",Angels dirty comment is cut short by the sad look in your eyes and comforting way your arms hug your sides tightly. With furrowed brows he walks towards you and watched you plaster on a fake smile.

"So you said you wanted to go to the movies tonight. What movie are we gonna watch?",you question Angel while tilting your head and looking up into his mismatched eyes. Angel looks down at you with a strange look before shaking his head, a sly grin spreading across his lips.

"Change of plans. Lets go to my room."

«»

"I don't know Angel...",you mumble softly with tugging down the tight black dress that cuts down and exposes your cleavage. You walk down the pavement and look to the many people waiting in line to the club. Angel gives a dismissive wave while linking your arms and fluffing up his "breasts".

He snorts,"We need to get you some dick, (Y/N). This is Hell! Give into your inner sin!" Approaching the huge guard at the door Angel is about to speak until the guard looks down at you. Your cheeks are tinged red and your red nose twitches slightly. 

The guard practically swoons and opens the door with a cheesy smile on his features,"Please go ahead..." Angel is a bit surprised at not having to drop Valentinos name. Yet he grins when he turns to see you give the guard one of your friendly warm smiles. 

"Thank you!",you say in a cheerier tone to not be a downer for Angel. You pat the guards muscular chest and he nearly pounces you. 

Angel smirks while wrapping an arm around your waist, //seems she's just as effortlessly charming while dead. //

Walking into the Cherry Lickers club you look around at the bright neon red and pink lights. Many dance and grind against each other and the loud music nearly deafens you. You slightly cringe at the music which isn't exactly your cup of tea but you do enjoy the rhythm and distraction it provides.

"Want a drink?",Angel Dust shouts over the music and you nod with a soft smile. 

"Yeah! But just one!",you shout back to him and he holds onto your hand. Guiding you to the bar you look around at the many different types of people who look to be enjoying their time. 

Albeit by snorting powders, grinding, or drinking excessively. 

Once to the bar you both lean against the counter and Angel Dust snaps his fingers at the bartender,"Ten shots! Ova here!" You raise a brow at Angel at the dangerous amount of alcohol and he nudges you with a grin.

"Let loose for once, toots.",the bartender is quick to bring the shots of red liquid and you narrow your eyes slightly. Yet upon looking at the hopeful look in his eyes you appreciate his efforts to cheer you up. Grabbing a shot your ruby red lips tug into a grin and smokey eyes look to him.

"To letting loose!"

Vox blows the smoke from his lips and passes the cigarette to Valentino as Velvet fixes her dark magenta lipstick. Valentinos eyes narrow slightly as he looks over the clubs monitors on the TV. 

Amongst the see of red and black and dark tones he spots a silky white head of hair. He shoves Vox and points to the monitor, picking up the remote he zooms in. 

"What?",Vox questions and Velvet follows their gaze to see you and Angel Dust taking a shot. Vox's eyes widen and he watches in wonder as you are dragged onto the dance floor with Angel Dust. With a wide smile on his lips he fixes the collar on his black dress shirt,"I'll be back...or not." 

With that Vox hurries out and leaves an annoyed Velvet and Valentino. Valentino looks to Velvets concealed black eye,"He still doesn't know what you did to her while alive huh?" Velvet shakes her head while closing her mirror compact with a glare to the monitor.

"No he doesn't.",she watches as you separate from Angel Dust and make your way to the bathroom. Valentino snorts and looks down at his phone with a soft sigh,"Gotta hand it to her, she is quite the woman. Not to mention she beat the shit outta you." 

Velvet flips off Valentino before taking one last glance at you smiling happily and she feels something pinch at her. Guilt. With an internal scoff she picks up the remote and zooms out, tossing it aside and dismissing her shameful feeling.

Angel Dust feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulls it out while dancing along with you. He scrunches his pointed nose slightly while holding it up to you. You stick your tongue out and give two thumbs down at Valentinos name flashing across the screen. 

"I'll be right back. Let me take this!",he loudly speaks over the music after a soft laugh and you nod with understanding and continue to dance on your own. 

Feeling a pair of hands on your hips you whip around and raise your hand to whoever had the audacity to touch you, with a soft gasp Vox catches your hand. 

"A strange way to say hello.",Vox chuckles lightly at the surprised look riddled across your flushed features. You smile lightly as he lets go of your hand, his fingers lingering for just a second. His hands move to your hips and before you can protest he pulls your body close to his and starts moving to the music. 

You don't pull away. In fact your arms lazily wrap around his neck.

"Well you don't just come up to a woman and touch her.",you scold him while pulling his head down closer to hear you. You can smell alcohol on him and he can smell just the same on you. For a few moments you enjoy one anothers presence, smiling at each other and moving along to the rhythm of the music. 

Then Vox spins you around and holds you close to him by your waist. He leans down and his lips brush against your ear as he speaks to you in a softer tone considering the closeness. 

"You look beautiful tonight, but then again I don't think anything less is possible from you.",he compliments you with a soft grin and your hands rest over his on your hips. With a reddening of your cheeks you think back to Angels words of advice.

//"This is Hell! Give into your inner sin!"//

Your discreet as you bring one of Vox's hands down to your thigh and the other up to your chest. You hear Vox's breath catch in his throat when he feels your racing heartbeat. 

You turn around and release his hands. Fixing the collar on his dress shirt you stand on your tippy toes,”Do you want to get out of here?” Your big red eyes look up into his mismatched ones and he lets out a shaky exhale while grabbing your hand and tugging you through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> yall i meant it when i said the sexual tension and sex in this book was gonna be MASSIVE ! n e ways hope you enjoyed <3


	8. The Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead ahaha,,,😎🤏🏽😳🕶🤏🏽  
> um trigger warning??   
> for impact play, choking, degradation and uh kinky shit
> 
> also for this chapter if ya want the vibe that  
> (Y/N) and Vox share while having sex their song is:  
> gingerbread man - melanie martinez

You and Vox didn't even make it out of the parking lot. 

"Off now.",Vox commanded against your lips as he tugged impatiently at your tight black dress. You pulled away from his lips for just a moment and unzipped the side, pulling it off over your head and tossing it into the front seat. 

Vox already stripped off his black dress shirt and you straddled his lap in the backseat of his car. With your passionate kissing and heavy breathing the windows had already begun to fog. 

Vox held your hips firmly in place as his tongue slipped past your lips in the reconnected kiss. Your eyes widened for a moment at just how long his tongue was now. Yet your eyes fluttered shut and cheeks flush a soft pink, enjoying the sensation. 

Vox lets out a soft groan against your lips when you begin to rock your hips. Grinding against the hardening tent that grows in his black slacks. Reaching down you begin to unbuckle his pants. 

He pulls his lips away from yours and his long pointed tongue runs up your warm neck. You let out a soft moan, your hands shaking on his belt buckle. He grins in satisfaction at the noise you make. 

You unclasp the expensive belt and unbutton his pants. Vox smirks as he bites down on the skin at the end of the curve of your neck, you let out a loud gasp of pleasurable pain. 

"Still your sensitive spot.",Vox states with a grin in his tone and he begins to move your hips against his hardening cock. He groans softly but you have more difficulty keeping quiet, the friction against your already wet cunt causing you to moan out in pleasure. 

Vox reaches up and gently runs the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip. His glossy mismatched eyes are glowing a neon red and electric blue. 

That soft grin on his swollen lips spreads further,"You might want to be quiet...wouldn't want anyone to hear how needy you are for me." You feel your cheeks burn hotter and you let your tongue lap out against his thumb. Leaning down you begin to lick and suck at his warm blue skin. 

He gently bites his bottom lip and leans his head back. His hands roam up your sides and grip your rocking hips. 

He gasps softly when your tongue dips into his collar bone and you suckle gently at the skin. With a soft smirk on your lips you pull away,"Who's the needy one now?" 

Vox's eyes turn a bit dark and his hand travels up to wrap around your throat. He pulls you towards him and your hands rest on his toned chest. His other hand slides down your torso and his fingers dip beneath the band of your underwear. 

You gasp softly as his finger circles your sensitive and throbbing clit. You also feel double the pleasure by the way his fingers squeeze the side of your neck. One of your hands wraps around his wrist at your neck, the other at the one between your legs.

"V-Vox—Fuck—Ah~",you try to stifle your moans by biting your lip yet it doesn't do much. After a few more seconds of torture that seems like years he pulls his hand away from your clit. You watch as he runs his tongue over his fingers slick with your juices. 

"You're already so wet...",he says in a soft taunting tone his pulls his hand away from your neck and you smile in a ditzy way at him. Your hands rest on his chest and you slightly sit up on your knees to pull his hard cock from his black boxers and to push aside your underwear. 

Vox weaved his hands through your hair and you placed your hands back on his chest as you lowered yourself on his cock. Your head tilted back instinctively and due to Vox tugging at your soft white locks. 

"F-Fuck (Y/N)...",Vox groans while watching you take him in. You finally lower yourself down completely with glossy and lust filled eyes. Lowering your gaze back down to meet his eyes you grin softly and decide to tease him.

Rocking your hips slowly you circle them just the same. Vox's mismatched eyes meet your crimson ones and he grits his teeth. 

You gasp softly when his hand roughly connects with your cheek, he then grabs your chin and forces you to look at him. You can't help the foggy smile that falls on your smeared ruby lips. 

Vox pulls you close by your chin, his other hand lifts you up a bit by your hip,"I know a needy slut like you wants nothing more than to ride my cock. So don't tease me. Understand?" His tone is dark and commanding, causing chills to run up your spine. Biting your lip gently you nod and feel your core tighten and grow hotter. 

"Yes.",you breathe out and he brings your hip down roughly, you nearly moan out loudly but you're quicker to cover your mouth. 

"Yes what?",he questions and you slowly begin to bounce up and down on his throbbing cock. He releases your chin and you moan out softly.

Looking down at him your hair falls in front of your eyes and you smile at him,"Yes, sir." He pushes back your hair and sits up slightly,"Good girl." 

Holding your hips as you bounce he begins to thrust up into you, hard and quick. Your sounds of pleasure mix together and your hands rest on either side of his head against the foggy windows, smearing away some of the cloudiness.

Vox pulls you down close to him, continuing to thrust his hips up he presses his lips against your neck. With a smirk on his lips he begins to mark a letter onto the side of your neck. You moan and pant as your core grows hotter and tighter. You can feel and hear Vox's grunts and groans against your neck. 

Your eyes flutter open as your hands move from the window to Vox's chest and your nails dig into his hot skin. He pulls away from your neck at the pleasurable pain and he looks up into your eyes. 

Your hands slide up to gently cup his cheeks and he feels his flushed cheeks tinge a darker blue. For a moment your eyes seem to soften as you look into Vox's before that feeling in your core grows more intense, the same falls for Vox.

"I-I'm close.",you breathe out while cupping Voxs cheeks and he nods while reaching up and gripping your wrists,"Me too..Fuck!" 

Your breasts bounce with every bounce and thrust, your hands fall to Vox's scratched chest. Tossing your head back Vox covers your mouth to muffle the loud scream/moan you let out. He has to do the same to himself as he feels himself cumming. 

Your eyes roll back at the full feeling of him spilling his seed inside of you. Panting and breathing heavily you collapse down against him. Swallowing hard you grin softly while gently rubbing the scratches along his chest. 

"S-Sorry...",you breathe out and Vox's arms wrap around your waist for a moment. He shakes his head and his racing heart is warm with love and hope for his eternity here. He brushes back your hair and looks down at you, you're unaware to the lovesick on his lips and in his eyes. 

"Don't mention it."

«»

You had texted Angel and he assured you he would be spending the night with Valentino so you made your way into the hotel with carefulness and ease. 

Holding your heels in your hand and wiping the remaining smudged lipstick from your lips you made your way down the lobby and towards your room. You were careful not to rub your already smokey and smudged eyes. 

Upon walking up the steps you take your key from your bra and slip it into the key slot and are quiet as you step into the room. With a heavy and relieved sigh you lean against your shut door. 

Dropping your high heels you run a hand through your messy white locks. You look down on the counter to see a red ribbon atop a box. With pinched brows you walk over a bit sore and pick it up. A red note card rests atop it in perfect calligraphy.

// a simple friendly gift.  
yours truly,  
Alastor //

You feel your cheeks warm up as you place down the note card and open the small red box. With a soft exhale your eyes widen at the sight of the golden necklace. 

Its a dainty golden chain yet falls down to a circle cut ruby stone. With furrowed brows you walk to the bathroom with the dainty necklace in your hand. Flickering on the lights you admire the necklace and feel a soft smile fall on your lips. 

But upon looking into the mirror at your disarray self you feel a truck of conflicting feelings hit you. But upon seeing the bruised V left on the curve of your neck guilt seems to stand out the most. You tilt your head slightly and lift the small dainty necklace to look at it once more. 

//I’m so confused...// you think with exasperation before reaching up and clasping the necklace around your bruised neck. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of sleeping with a part of Alastor tonight. 

//I’ll maybe return it when I see him again...// you think before readying yourself to take a cool shower. 

Just a few blocks away in Alastors study he glances up from his book to notice the red candles lit aflame spontaneously. A grin spreads across his lips as he stands and walks over to the small alter. The wax begins to melt quicker than usual, the red wax splattering onto a photograph of you. 

//She’s put it on.   
Thats one step closer towards making her mine once more. And only mine.//


	9. The Twins

The next morning Charlie had notified you and Angel that there was a group activity to be done. With a soft exhale you patted the concealer along the bruises on your neck but couldn't help smiling slightly. 

Then you felt guilt once more after tugging on the white turtleneck and holding up the dainty ruby necklace. 

You were conflicted with your feelings. After that mess with Husk you slept with Vox and you loved it. In fact the drive home was just as fun as you both reminisced on the past and talked about nothing. 

You couldn't just overlook the way Vox tried to give you the life you wanted at his expense. 

Not to mention you had a long history. 

"God even in death everything is complicated.",you say aloud while clasping on the ruby necklace and making your way out of the bathroom and hotel room. You opt for leaving your phone on the charger, forgetting to charge it last night. 

//Its not like I'm leaving the hotel today...//

Walking down the long flight of steps you hear the chatter of the hotels occupants. Mainly Charlies cheery voice and Angels loud laughter. Reaching the bottom of the stairs you see the occupants sitting at the bar.

You look to Alastor talking with an indifferent looking Husk. You glance to a conversing Angel, Charlie, and Niffty before tapping Alastors shoulder. You look to Husk and offer an awkward smile yet he simply grunts and turns away to look at the alcohol. 

//Ouch...//

Alastor turns and his grin softens ever so slightly at the sight of you. Especially when he glances down to see the necklace around your neck. Your warm smile makes his black heart beat quicker.

"Hello my dear. The necklace looks quite lovely on you, I take it you like it.",Alastor greets you while leaning down ever so slightly to let his gloved fingers pick up the ruby stone. Letting it fall back on your chest he fixes his composure. 

You nod while glancing down at it,"I really do but I don't think I can accept such a lovely gift." You frown slightly and Alastors eyes glint as he watches the ruby red shade shift to a pure white. 

He is the only one who can see the color shift. 

He laughs jovially while waving his hand,"Nonsense! Of course you can my dear! Please I would have no use for it if you returned it." You gently grasp the jewel and smile gently while walking back,"If you insist. Now if you'll excuse me." 

With that Alastor watches you watch towards the other three. You smile brightly as you greet them. 

"(Y/N)! Good morning. Angel was just telling me about the movie you two went to watch last night. Did you like it?",Charlie asks while clasping her hands together in front of her. 

You glance to Angel Dust and he shoots you a discreet wink. You feel a bit bad about lying to Charlie but it was a one time thing and a bit needed. So with a smile you nod. 

"Yeah it was really good!"

Alastors eyes narrow slightly as the red jewel around your neck shifts to a dark black. With a slight cocking of his head he could only wonder where you actually were. 

"Okay! So today we are going to the shelter owned by family friends and we're going to help with the animals!",Charlie squeals and you gasp softly while she grabs your hands in excitement. Angel Dust scowls at the idea of wasting his good outfit on spending time with a bunch of dirty animals. Yet looking down at your excited smile he can't help but crack a smile.

Charlie is nervous of Angels reaction as she looks up to him. Yet his mismatched eyes are on you,"Sounds like fun." Charlies eyes look from Angel to you and her smile widens. She leads you both towards the front entrance yet stops when Alastor appears in front of the three of you. 

"I will be coming along.",Alastor states and Charlie gives him a strange look,"Its only reasonable for your business partner to want to see how the clients are." Alastor internally refrains from shaking at the thought of being around the loathsome animals that were dogs.

Charlie nods slowly,"Riiiiight...well lets go." 

«»

Velvet re-braids her long purple locks while spinning in her black swivel chair. Her eyes narrow slightly as she looks out of her penthouse window and taps her foot against the ground.

//"She's one hell of a woman."//

You were quite the woman. Valentino was right about that. Velvet had decades to mull over her decisions and what led her to her death. She knew she deserved that beating she had gotten. And quite frankly you gave her a good one. 

You were a kind and loving soul who deserved nothing but good karma yet Velvet couldn't help but feel bitterness towards you. And not just because you hurt Vox. Whether it was jealousy or something else she wasn't quite sure. 

But she knew one thing.

You were both in Hell and for eternity. Maybe getting along with you wouldn't be so terrible. If not for Vox just so you wouldn't try to kill her every time you saw her. With a heavy sigh she stood up and grabbed her phone. 

She frowned deeply while opening instagram and going to Angels profile and scrolling through his following.

«»

"So what exactly are we gonna be doing?",Angel asks while pushing up his circular sunglasses upon entering the shelter. Charlie walks up to the front desk with a smile,"Just playing with the animals and keeping them company. Rarely anyone comes to volunteer so thats what we'll be doing." 

You are practically vibrating with excitement as Charlie talks informally and quite friendly with the owners, giving them both hugs. You glance up to Alastor and notice his usual grin is a bit shaky. Following his line of vision you notice he is staring at the signs that reads "Hellhounds & Others".

With a growing grin you nudge him and cross your arms over your chest loosely. He jumps slightly before looking down to you and clearing his throat with a raised brow.

"Not too fond of hellhounds?",you inquire with amusement and Alastor scoffs. With a roll of his eyes he keeps his signature grin yet scrunches his pointed nose.

"I hold disdain for all loathsome dogs.",he states in a deathly serious tone. You stifle your laughter and Alastor glares at you,"They are dirty and useless creatures." You nod while continuing to stifle your laughter,"Uh-huh. And I'm assuming your shaking because of how much you hold disdain for them." 

Alastor is about to threaten you until Charlie gestures for you two to come forward.

"Hello, I'm Atticus.",the man with the green skin tone finds himself stopping short when his eyes land on you. The woman next to him elbows him and he averts his gaze, clearing his throat,"I'm—I'm the owner and this is my sister Siren she is also the owner." He holds a soft british accent on his tongue.

Alastor can't help but narrow his eyes slightly.

Siren is a pretty demon. With long black hair that holds streaks of white and clear muted green skin she offers a wide smile, her full top lip a dark shade of black. Atticus looks just as similar to her yet he's much taller and his dark raven and streaky white hair is a tousled mess of waves atop his head. 

They look strikingly familiar. 

"So there are two sections to the shelter, to our left is the hellhounds and any sort of animal that falls under the dog category and our other animals are to our right.",Siren starts with her similar accent,"So who's going where?" 

Charlie claps her hands and she turns to Angel,"We'll be going to the right.",she turns to you and Alastor and Alastor nods in agreement you smile with excitement.

"I wanna go to the hellhounds and dogs.",you respond and Siren nods with a polite laugh.

"Well you three come with me, you will be led with Atticus.",you nod unaware to the smile that falls on Atticus's lips. 

Alastor eyes you two as you part ways. With narrowed eyes he hesitates pondering whether he should go ahead or not. Yet out of concern of it drawing suspicion on him for caring about you too deeply he watches you disappear around the corner.

You turn to Atticus as you glance around the hallway, he pulls a key from the lanyard around his neck.

"So how long have you two owned this shop?",you question in an effort to make conversation. He looks to you and smiles politely while unlocking the door to the vast room holding the animals. 

“We wanted to own our own little business so our parents gave us money to start it up. We don’t really like to be trust fund babies.”,he laughs awkwardly and you furrow your brows. He opens the door and you hear loud barking,”This is our way of feeling like we aren’t leeches like our other siblings.”

You wonder what he means by “trust fund babies” and wonder about his other siblings yet he gestures towards the room and speaks before you can ask,”Shall we?” You offer a small nod and smile, //eh maybe I can ask later.//

When you step into the room the barking begins to slow down and quiet until it eventually stops. Atticus looks around with furrowed brows at the strange occurrence. 

Yet you don't notice as you gasp and look around at the different breeds and array of dogs. Atticus's eyes look to you as you walk up to a small fluff ball,"Hii aren't you the cutest!" You coo at the dog while reaching into the cage and petting him. Your eyes look to another door with a caution sign on it.

"Whats that?",you question while fixing your composure and pointing to the caution door. Atticus snaps out of his momentary trance and walks towards you while rubbing the nape of his neck. 

"Thats where we have our only hellhound. Usually we keep them out for shoppers to see since they're always in high demand but this one is a bit...difficult.",you frown slightly and walk towards the door. Atticus follows with caution,"He's a mean one, the names Yuri. He's on hold for an overlord but it takes a tranquilizer to even go near him." 

You furrow your brows and place your hand against the door. He lays on a black mat and his four eyes open when you step up to the door. Atticus watches with fascination as Ares walks towards the door. 

"Awh he looks like a big sweetheart!",you coo yet again and his four red eyes look to you. He hops up to his feet and wags his tail with excited whines.

Atticus watches as he claws at the door happily and you continue to coo to him,"What the fuck..." He whispers gently while looking to Ares then to you. He feels his cheeks warm up as you smile warmly at the once vicious hellhound. 

//Is she some sort of angel or something?// He thinks and you turn to him while clasping your hands together.

"Can I play with him?",you question with excitement. Atticus shakes his head while grabbing your wrist and pulling you away from the door.

"Oh no no no. Definitely not, he'll tear you to pieces.",you frown as Atticus pulls you away from the door. With a snort you pull your arm away and approach the door once more. You look into the window and see Ares on his back with a wagging tale, kicking his legs. 

"Oh yeeahhh",you say with sarcasm dripping from your voice,"He looks absolutely terrifying."Atticus rolls his dark eyes at you,"C'mon! He probably was just lonely. Please?" 

Atticus feels his heart beat quicker when your brows turn up and your lips fall into a frown. He glances to the seemingly happy dog in the room and back to you. With a heavy sigh he nods and walks forward.

"The second he shows a bit of hostility you will leave, okay?" You grin in satisfaction and nod while watching Atticus cautiously open the door. Upon opening it he allows you to slowly walk in. Approaching the standing hellhound that matches your height you smile widely.

"Hi, Ares!",you exclaim with joy and the hellhound falls to his back once more with excited pants and a wagging tail. You kneel down and begin to scratch at his belly,"Awh you really are just a sweetheart huh?" 

Atticus stands at the door with raised brows and slightly parted lips,"I'll be damned..." You look up to Atticus and grin with smugness,"Rip me to pieces huh?" 

Atticus snorts,"Well bloody hell excuse me for not knowing you were some princess with animals." You laugh softly and Atticus feels his smile soften at that lovely sound. Kneeling down next to you the heavy door remains open,"So you're in the Charlie’s rehabilitation program too?" 

You turn to him with a nod as you scratch the dog to a peaceful slumber,"Yeah I joined not long ago." He nods slowly while running a hand through his messy hair. 

"Why?",he questions and flinches when you shoot him a slightly irritated glare,"I-I mean why because you already seem so...angelic." Your hand stops atop the dogs belly as he says this. You blink back for a few moments and can't help the blush that creeps onto your face. 

//Angelic...// you think while smiling and cocking your head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me.",you state with a teasing tone and you watch as his eyed widen and a harsh blush falls on his cheeks.

"O-Oh I—",he stops himself short when you laugh and lean towards him. 

"I'm messing with you. But thank you...thats sweet of you to say but I'm afraid its less than true.",you smile with a bit of sadness and his eyes fall to you. 

You think back to the people who have gotten hurt and even died because of you. Those you caused heartache and those you couldn't save. With sad eyes and lips you shake those thoughts, clearing your throat.

"I'm not angelic in the slightest. If anything I'm the opposite.",your tone is riddled with guilt and sadness despite you trying to smile and not falter the mood. 

Atticus looks to you and glances down to your hand on the black mat. With hesitation he places his hand over yours. Your eyes widen and your gaze whips to him.

He offers a dimpled smile and cocks his head. With a grin he leans in and speaks as if he's telling you a secret,"Wanna know something?" You don't pull your hand away from his, instead you nod with a curious tilt of your head. 

"I don't believe you.",he states plainly while glancing to the slumbering dog beneath your other hand,"And I bet he wouldn't believe you either." 

You can't help the butterflies that arise in your stomach. You smile softly while feeling his soft large hand atop your smaller one. 

"Dumbass Atti left the door open.”,Siren mumbles as she leads Charlie, Angel, and a reluctant Alastor into the Hellhound wing. 

Her dark green eyes widen as she approaches Ares personal room and watches a you pet the slumbering dog, yet his tail remains wagging. Then her eyes fall to the two of you smiling at each other, Atticus’s hand atop of yours. 

Charlie blinks back and Angel Dust smirks.

“Jeez why don’t you two shag while you’re at it.”,Siren teases and they laugh when you two jump and pull your hands away from one another. Alastor is the only one not laughing. 

Atticus glares at his sister and you roll your eyes while standing. Ares remains slumbering peacefully as you two make your way out of the room.

“Shut up Ren.”,Atticus says in a warning tone to his twin sister. Siren simply laughs and you clear your throat,”Why are you guys here so early? Is there not a lot of animals in that wing?” 

Charlie shakes her head and holds up her phone,”I forgot I had a meeting with a potential investor today, sorry.” She winces at her forgetfulness but you nod in understanding with a soft smile. Atticus feels disappointment pinch at him,”Do all of you need to leave?” 

He glances at you and before Charlie can answer Alastor grabs ahold of your wrist and pulls you close to him. You gasp in surprise, both Angel and Charlie feels uneasiness fall on them. 

“Yes. We do. So if you’re done being unprofessional we really must get going.”,Alastor states with a tight grin and his usual show host tone. Your brows pinch together as you pull away from Alastors touch and look at him with slight disbelief.

The twins know of Alastor and his reputation. And although he cannot hurt them she knows of her brothers short temperance. And by the way he was looking at you earlier its best you dont see that side of him.

Stepping in front of him she laughs softly,”Oh well! I hope you guys come back some other time! It was a pleasure having you here.” 

Atticus looks at Alastor and despite knowing of the mans reputation he glares at his shit eating grin face. Alastor returns just the same, feeling prideful at the frown on his green features. 

You shoot your own glare to Alastor before turning to the twins,”Thank you for having us. I’ll be sure to return.” With an embarrassed blush on your features you turn and walk away from the room, Angel follows close as Charlie deals with formalities.

Siren leads Charlie from the room and Alastor watches as Atticus scoffs and walks past him. 

“I’d learn to keep your hands to yourself if I were you, Von Eldritch.”,Alastor states while turning only his head to face Atticus. Atticus seems to have a bored expression on his features which surprisingly catches Alastor off guard. 

He wears a cocky smirk.

“Is that a threat?”,he inquires with amusement on his forked tongue. Alastor looks into his eyes with a low chuckle before turning his head back straight ahead,”It’s merely a suggestion. Tell Frederick and Bethesda I said hello. While you’re at it tell Helsa and Seviathan Charlotte says hello, I’m sure that would be quite entertaining for you.”

Atticus snorts as Alastor walks out of the room,”Fucking prick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg two oc’s Siren and Atticus Von Eldritch. Younger twin siblings of Helsa and Seviathan Von Eldritch.


	10. A Drink

You bid goodbye to Charlie and Angel. Charlie going to drop off Angel at work before her meeting. With a blowed kiss to Angel you shut the limo door and it drives on down the road, leaving you and Alastor out on the pavement. You turn to Alastor with pinched brows and a shaking of your head. 

"Why were you so rude to Atticus?",you question him with a crossing of your arms. Alastor fixes his monocle with a chuckle and shrug,"He was being unprofessional. Holding volunteers hands isn't something I can assume is professional." 

You pout slightly while scoffing,"We weren't even holding hands...",you mumble out and sigh,"Whatever. Just don't do something like that again." You blink back softly and turn away from Alastor making your way towards the hotel. Alastor follows close with a low chuckle.

"And why does it matter to you, my dear?",Alastor can't help but inquire. You turn to him upon entering the lobby and you sigh,"Because, Alastor, you can't just be rude or blunt with people because you feel like it." 

For a moment it seems as if thought Alastor is thinking then he laughs loudly,"Of course I can! Thats the great thing about being me." You frown and pinch the bridge of your nose and Alastor continues with a roll of his eyes,"And he was being unprofessional. Who was he to be holding your hand when you've just met."

You blink back as you look past Alastor and to a photo hanging on the wall of the lobby. A photo you had seen upon your arrival. Alastor watches your eyes narrow then widen,"They're the Von Eldritch twins?..." You finally realize while asking aloud and Alastor nods. 

"Yes of course they are.",Alastor looks back to you from the photo,"Were you not aware?" You shake your head with a soft "no" and Alastor watches the pendant glow a soft white before returning to the red jewel. 

"I didn't think people as kind and inviting as them were related to Helsa and Seviathan.",you state plainly while looking back to Alastor. Alastor can't help but grin and he leans down to speak with you more intimately,"And whats that suppose to mean, dear?"

You laugh softly and shrug nonchalantly,"Have you seen the way those siblings treat those lower than them and how they speak of imps and any lower class demon? They're terrible snobby people." You scrunch your nose and twitch it at the thought of them. 

Alastor ingrains that adorable image in his mind and he raises a brow,"And you think the twins are any different? Looks can be deceiving you know." You think about what he says for a moment and you shake your head. 

"No I can feel they're good people deep down. I'm usually not wrong about that.",you say softly as you glance to the photograph of the Magne and Von Eldritch family. Turning back to Alastor your irritation and embarrassment for him earlier seems to have faltered. 

"I was right about you. You are good deep down."

This seems to flip a switch in Alastor.

//What in Hell did you just say?// He thinks while fixing his monocle. Glancing down your necklace glows a soft white once more.

Alastor looks over the warm smile on your lips, for some reason you calling him a good person instilled anger within him. He didn't like you honestly thinking he was a good person. How on earth did you think this? He killed everyone you loved and then himself. You must know of his acts here in Hell. 

Your smile falters slightly as Alastors grin twitches at the corners of his lips. You reach out with concern yet he's quick to laugh and turn away,"What nonsense! Me being a good person! I'm sorry but I must be leaving."

"Alastor whats the matter?",you inquire while grabbing ahold of his wrist before he can walk away from you. He freezes beneath your touch and slowly looks to you. Your face is riddled with concern and slight confusion.

He pulls his hand away and shakes his head,"I am anything but good, my dear. I think its best you stop lying to yourself." You blink back and your gaze falls down to the ground.

// Why is he being so strange now? //

You think back to what could have possibly set him off yet you couldn't quite put your finger on it. With a slight frown you shake your head,"I'm not lying." With hesitation you reach up and gently cup his cheek. Alastor allows you to do this, having missed your touch and with no one being around. 

He leans against your touch and the pad of your thumb gently runs over the apple of his cheek. With a slight frown you feel guilt prod at you. Putting on a soft smile for him you cock your head gently,"I think you're a bit stressed about something. Why don't we go out and get a drink or a bite to eat? Remember when we'd go to Rosies?" 

You're relieved to notice his tight grin softening slightly. He chuckles and nods while placing his hand over yours,"Of course I do, I remember everything with you." You feel your heart warm and you drop your hand, hesitating before interlacing your fingers. 

"So is that a yes?",you question. In a matter of moments Alastor finds himself back to normal, with his wide grin he nods,"Of course, my dear!"

«»

Alastor leads you into a calmer and more peaceful kind of bar. It smells faintly of spicy dishes and the soft sounds of smooth jazz falls on your ears. You especially like the soft and not harsh lighting. Alastor places his hand on the small of your back and leads you towards a booth like setting near the back. 

"This place is really comfortable.",you praise while glancing around and sitting inside the booth. Alastor smiles fondly at you and nods,"It is one of the nicer places in this place." 

When you two sit down a waitress puts up her hand, politely asking you to wait and you nod in response. 

You sat aside Alastor for a few moments and quite frankly you didn't feel awkward or as if though you had to fill the silence. You just felt strange. Here you were with the man you hadn't seen in decades all due to a tragedy you forgave him for. In literal Hell.

It was still quite jarring to you when you really thought about it. 

Luckily the waitress comes over and gives you a moment to gather your thoughts,"So what will be your choice of drinks?" Alastor glances to you and notices the slight confusion on your features so he opts to choosing for the both of you. 

With the waitress leaving Alastor turns to you with a heavy sigh and a bit of annoyance in his eyes. Not at you but at feeling as if though he has to apologize for earlier. 

"Darling.",he starts and you turn away from the pretty photographs on the wall to look at him,"I feel it must be said that I'm—"

"Here are your drinks!",the waitress says with enthusiasm and you notice the deepened annoyance on Alastors features. You glance down to notice her place a glass of red wine in front of you. Alastor eyes it and can smell the strength from here. 

"Um I'm sorry but I don't think we ordered this.",you say softly after having heard Alastor tell the waitress your order. She nods with a smile on her imp features,"Its a gift from someone who wants to remain anonymous. Enjoy your drinks." With that she walks away with a smile on her black painted lips.

Alastor looks at the wine glass and narrows his eyes. You push it away from you with a scrunch of your nose he looks at you with a questioning gaze,"How sweet but I don't like red wine." The pendant around your neck glows an ink black and he wonders why you would lie about such a minuscule thing. 

You noticed the way Alastor tensed up and his eyes narrowed. You could only assume this didn't make him the least amount happy and in an effort to not ruin the mood you thought it best to reject the drink. 

Alastor is admittingly a bit happy that you rejected it nonetheless. You raise your drink that he had ordered with a soft smile,"How'd you know my favorite drink?" He shrugs and raises his glass with his usual grin.

"I told you I remember everything involving you, my dear." 

"God you're such a pussy.",Siren snickers while watching Atticus look to the booth across the bar. He turns around while covering his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Why is she with him? Isn't he like the most feared asshole in Hell?",Atticus retorts while bringing the glass of water to his lips. He both regretted and was thankful for suggesting this place for their break. He glanced across the room once more to notice you push away the wine glass. 

"Ouch, that's got to sting huh?",Siren teases as her eyes watch you raise the glass you originally ordered,"I'm not too sure why he's hanging off of her. Seems to me he may fancy her." 

Atticus raises a brow and snorts,"What? He's the radio demon." Siren shrugs while lifting her glass of expensive alcohol to her black painted lips,"The way he looked at you after that sight he looked about ready to gut you." 

Atticus narrowed his eyes while grabbing Sirens glass of alcohol and drinking it,"He's gotten more arrogant since joining Charlies ridiculous endeavor. I love her but c'mon redemption?" 

Siren turns away with a wince when you lean against Alastor with that warm smile. She furrows her brows and thinks for a moment,"She doesn't really seem like the type to need redemption. From what Angel and Charlie told me she's a bloody saint. Selfless and kind." 

Atticus nods while smiling at the thought of you,"As soon as she walked into the room all the dogs quieted down. She even managed to quell Ares..." Siren looks to her twin as his neon eyes glow slightly and he smiles further. 

"I want her.",Atticus states bluntly while turning back and looking to you. His entire sweet guy demeanor having shifted, which was noticed by Siren. She grinned and looked to let her eyes fall on you. 

You smile warmly and laugh behind your hand at something Alastor said,"Seems she may fancy Alastor just as much I'm afraid." Atticus hates to admit that his sister is probably right about this,"Maybe so. But how much?" The way you look at Alastor is no doubt a signal of how you feel about him, yet when Alastor attempts to grab your hand you pull it away discreetly.

With a tilt of her head the youngest Von Eldritch had an idea pop into her head. Pulling out her phone she nudges her brother,"Why don't we find out?" Before he can react Siren grabs ahold of his wrist and tugs him towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> short lil chapter till friday where yall jealous alastor stans can get juice


	11. Meant To Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> meant to be yours vibes for da chapter  
> yandere alastor stans come get yall juice 🗣🧃

"So Alastor, how do you know about this place?",you ask Alastor while crossing your arms atop the wooden table. Alastors grin widens as he leans his chin against his knuckles. He opens his mouth to speak until a soft british accent speaks out.

"Well what a coincidence! Fancy seeing you here, (Y/N).",Alastors teeth grind as Siren looks to the two of you with a soft smile,"Alastor." Atticus steps forward with his hands resting behind his head,"Real fancy." 

Alastor narrowed his eyes at Atticus as you kindly greeted the twins. He knew of the Von Eldritch family, especially their kids. Their daughters were bright and clever women, a bit sneaky and snide but nevertheless bright. 

Their sons were arrogant men who thought they were owed everything. He knew of Atticus and his reputation with woman. Seviathan may be a complete sap for Charlotte and only Charlotte but he shows his arrogance and jerk like self on the outside. 

Atticus was different.

He portrayed himself as a sweet and loving boy yet he was worse than his older brother. He was a playboy who used women for sex and tossed them aside once done. 

Alastor internally rolled his eyes at all the gossip his little Niffty had told him about the Von Eldritch family.

"Is it fine if we join you guys?",Siren questions while pulling away from the hug with you. You ready yourself to say no but Alastor snaps his fingers, two chairs appear behind the twins and shove them against the table.

"Not at all!",Alastor says in his usual manner. You look to Alastor with a soft smile and cock your head, pleased to see that he is being civil. Alastor grins at the side of Atticus's irritated look, //this son of a bitch is trying to be the bigger person// , Atticus thinks while plastering on his heart stealing smile. 

"So when you two are on break who takes care of the animals?",you inquire while crossing one leg over the other. You look across to the twins and Siren smiles with a shrug,"We have imps that take care of them only during our break."

You feel yourself grow uneasy before Atticus cuts in, sensing your discomfort,"That we pay. We don't believe in enslaving imps." You feel the discomfort go away and you nod with a soft smile,"Oh good, haha."

Alastor watches as you lean forward as you laugh quietly. Siren glances to Alastor before turning back to you,"You're really pretty, (Y/N). Do you have a boyfriend?" Alastors hand grips around the glass as he glanced to you. 

A soft blush coats your cheeks and you laugh lightly once more while shaking your head,"Oh my, thank you. You're just as pretty.",you return the compliment sheepishly before shaking your head once more,"And um no I don't." 

Atticus feels a grin spread across his features and he rests his chin on his knuckles,"Huh. Are you looking for one?" 

Alastors eyes widen as does yours. 

//How forward...// you think before opening your mouth to speak yet your breath catches in your throat. Both twins look at you strangely and Alastor cocks his head,"Well what's the matter, my dear?"

Your hands grip your biceps tightly at the feeling of Alastors gloved fingertips dancing along your thighs. Having pushed up the fabric of your skirt. 

"U-Um nothing.",you clear your throat and find yourself unable to stop him,"A-And um no I'm not looking for one. Im enjoying being single actually." You respond back as politely as possible Alastor glances down to see the pendent around your neck grow an ink black. 

//Lying...// Alastor thinks before he turns to Atticus. His hand now grips your thigh, slowly kneeding the soft skin. You feel your heart begin to race and cheeks tinge a darker blush. 

"I hear it Seviathan and Helsa are expected to open up their respective businesses soon as well. That must be interesting.",Alastor says while his foot falls over your heeled foot and he spreads your leg discreetly. 

Atticus nods with a tight jaw,"Yes. My brother is expected to open up a clothing shop. My sister is going to be his designer." Alastor nods with a soft hum and you flinch when his finger glides up the outside of your underwear. 

Siren notices the flushed look on your face and the tight way you grip your biceps,"(Y/N) are—"

"We have to go!",you cut her off a bit loudly while shutting your legs and Alastor pulls his hand away from between your legs. A few people glance your way and the twins are a bit shocked. Clearing your throat you nod,"U-Um sorry but we have things to deal with at the hotel." 

Siren and Atticus stand as you make your way out of the booth. A smiling Alastor is unreadable as he does the same.

"Oh...well it was nice to see you.",Siren says while pulling you in for a hug. Your legs feel like jelly as you pull away from the hug and Atticus looks to Alastor when you hug him. His arms wrap around your waist and he pulls you up against him. You feel confusion as the space between your legs grows strangely wetter.

"I hope to see you again, (Y/N)",he leans down to mumble in your ear, his eyes lock on Alastors. Feeling his lips brush against your ear you swallow hard and nod,"Same—"

Before you can finish your response Alastor grabs your wrist and roughly pulls you away from a surprised Atticus. Alastor drags you away from the twins and they watch as you look at Alastor with sheer embarrassment and disbelief.

Siren furrows her brows,"Seems he really does like the charming maiden. Yet her feelings still remain a bit vague." 

Atticus shrugs and Siren tilts her head,"She is quite the looker but I don't see why you want deal with Alastor just to shag her."

Atticus fixes his black tie with the gears turning in his head, he feels himself smile,"I think its a bit more than wanting to sleep with her." 

Once you reach outside you look at Alastor and before you know it you've both appeared inside your hotel room at the Happy Hotel. 

Your legs wobble and you're dizzy for a moment at the foreign transportation method. You exhale sharply once you stabilize yourself and you look to Alastor with furious eyes. 

His hand is still wrapped around your wrist yet when you try to tug it away he only grows angrier. Pushing you forward his foot sweeps your ankle and you gasp when you fall back onto your bed. 

"Alastor what the hell is the matter with you!",you shout while trying to push him off of you. He grabs your other wrist and you feel your breath catch in your throat when he roughly pins them down on either side of your head.

Alastors glowing red eyes have shifted slightly to those black radio dials. You swallow hard and he leans down, you feel his nose brush against your jaw.

"His wretched scent is on you...how dare he touch you like that...",Alastors voice is more static like than usual and much darker. So dark and sinister in fact that you feel chills run down your spine and your heart begins to race.

With pinched brows you realize why he's been acting like a complete fool. 

"You're jealous."

Alastors hands tighten around your wrists when you say this in a soft and shaky tone. 

Alastor was complex. He was not one to get jealous of anyone or anything. He was a power to be reckoned with, he could have anything he wanted. Jealousy was a cowards emotion, it was sickly. And it brought out a different side of him.

"You're mine.",Alastor speaks into your ear in a scarily possessive tone and you feel your hands ball up. 

"I belong to no one, you're being absolutely ridiculous. Get off of me...",your voice is shaky once more and Alastor brings his nose away from the crook of your neck. His radio dial eyes meet your crimson ones, he rests between your legs. 

"You still shake beneath my touch. You look at me with utter adoration and you're cheeks are like a fresh field of red roses in my presence.",he leans down close to your lips as your glossing eyes leave his. You feel a harsher blush of embarrassment fall on your face, your stomach and heart doing flips. 

Alastor chuckles lowly,"Where is that ferocity now, my love? You know I'm right. I love you why can't you just admit the same already." 

His knee shifts up between your legs and your gaze whips to his. Alastor didn't know what he was doing, he had no clue what kind of new darkness was falling over him. But what he did know was he was not going to try to stop it, he didn't even know if he could. 

You feel more chills run across your arms and you tilt your head away from him, biting down on your bottom lip. You attempt to pull your wrists out of his tight grasp but you find yourself not exactly wanting to.

Yet you hate the way he’s acting. Its strange and for the first time ever, scary. 

“Alastor let me go.”,you command while having your cheek facing him. Alastor blinks back and you feel his hands gently cup your cheeks. Your eyes widen when you realize your hands are still pinned yet her gently cups your cheeks. 

Looking to your wrists you gasp softly at the black tendrils wrapped around your wrists,”A-Alastor...”,you shakily breathe out while feeling his knee rub up against your crotch beneath your skirt. You bite your lip gently and he cocks his head with a growing grin.

“I’ll show you just how much you only need me, my beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:  
> yeah another straight up smut chapter is coming up shut up its gonna be important to the plot 😾


	12. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vvv short chapter to get the plot going nyoom nyoom

You looked into Alastors eyes. Your chest rose and fell as you felt something slide up your ankle and thigh, wrapping around your thigh you felt shivers. 

"Ask me one more time.",Alastor says and you notice his grin has fallen. You look at him with confusion and ask,"What do you mean?" You just now notice the way his hands are shaking against your cheeks. He leans down and inhales deeply.

"Ask me to leave you alone and get off of you. And I will. If thats what you truly want."

You feel your heart pounding and a warm liquid soaking through your turtleneck around your chest. You've never seen Alastor liked this. He looked like he was on the brink of losing his sanity. He was also so rational and calm and level-headed. 

A part of you wanted him to continue. To see where it would go. Heaven knows you missed his touch and his presence. But you didn't know for sure you wanted this. Especially considering how unhinged he was. You look away and your eyes clench shut.

"Please get off of me.",you whisper out with your jaw tightening. Despite Alastors hellish struggle within himself he gets off of you and the tendrils disappear. 

Alastor watches as you quickly scramble to sit up. Holding your own wrists in a comforting and easy way. For the first time ever he sees something present in your eyes that makes him snap out of this feral trance.

Fear.

His eyes return back to normal with a blink yet you don't notice. You don't even look at him. 

"I-I think I should go.",Alastor stammers out in a surprising way,"I'm sorry my dear I don't know what came over me." He nearly assaulted you, you asked him multiple times to leave you be an he refused. His eyes fall to the broken pendant around your neck. 

The angel blood must have kept him from losing his sanity entirely.

You grab his hand after crawling off the bed and you sigh gently. Pulling him in you wrap your arms around him. Jealousy was an ugly feeling, and one you had the displeasure of experiencing. You knew how terrible it was. 

"Its okay. Just don't do it again.",you warn him in a softer tone than you'd like. 

He wraps his arms around you and he sighs heavily,"You are far too sweet for this universe, (Y/N)." His heart is racing and his eyes are shut. He wants to just bask in your embrace for a few moments longer than normal. 

He also needed to think of a way to make up this mishap to you despite his reservations for apologizing in any shape or form.

"Alastor."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why did the necklace break and leak some weird substance?"

«»

Husk took a swig from the bottle of booze while sighing heavily. He looked down to see you in different attire than what you left in. His beady eyes meet yours and he noticed they are narrowed and your brows furrowed.

He is about to casually and discreetly walk away. The first step he takes you shout at him,"No! You stay right where you are, mister." One brow lowers and one raises and Husk slowly turns to you a bit surprised at your stern tone. Nevertheless he stays where he is and you round the bar. With a sharp exhale you look up at him. 

"Listen I know that I caused you hurt but I—I...",you stumble over your words. That stern demeanor faltered slightly as you looked up into his eyes and glanced down to his arm in the black sling. 

Husks brows pinched together as you stumbled over your words. // You think this is your fault..? //

Husks heart aches and pounds at the sadness in your eyes, you run a hand through your white hair,"I thought we were friends or..." You trail off and Husks eyes widen slightly when you turn away from him. Inhaling deeply you look up at him with stern brows,"I'm sorry I hurt you. But I miss you Husk." 

A deep frown sets into your lips and Husk glances into your eyes. He looks around and sighs heavily before reaching up and cupping your cheek,"This wasn't your fault, kid. And I don't blame you for anything. I just..." 

// Alastor will tell her...but I can't stand to be away from her. //

"I was just a bit overwhelmed from some other shit. I'm sorry I said all that dumb shit...forgive me?",he asks and you lean into his touch. A happy smile spreads across your lips and you rock on your heels,"I guess I can forgive you." 

Your guilt has eased up a bit and you feel a warmth in your heart. Husk drops his hand and he rubs the nape of his neck,"Can I ask you something?" 

// God that phrase makes me feel sick to my stomach. //

"Yeah of course.",you respond a bit worried by the way his eyes darken slightly and his lips turn into a deeper frown than before. 

Husk gazes down into your warm eyes and the slight frown on your soft lips. He can't help but worry for his relationship with you. Alastor was part of the deal and initiated it, so would he really risk himself by telling you? 

"If you had the choice to have gone to the big mans house upstairs, would you take it?",he inquires with a bit of a nervous tone rather than that careless one he always seemed to have. You find the question strange for a moment and you truly ponder over it.

You think about supposed paradise you could have went to. Using a database you found out your parents went to Heaven. You could have seen them again. Truth be told sometime you laid awake and thought "what if". 

"I can't give you a definite answer.",you respond honestly while feeling slight guilt,"I wouldn't want the choice. It would be far too heavy. So despite missing my loved ones I was destined to come here and reunite with you guys." You smile fondly and shrug with a heavy sigh. 

Husks jaw tightens and he plasters on a fake smile,"Yeah, funny how fate works." 

// You weren't destined to be here... //

Charlie bounces through the door alongside Angel Dust, she wears a wide smile and she claps her hands,"Hey guys! We might have a new potential investor!" You gasp and round the bar with an excited smile,"Really! Thats fantastic!" 

Husk watches as you jump excitedly with Charlie and fawn over the aspect. Angel Dust looks up to see Husk and his eyes fall to his injured arm. With a small laugh he looks back down at you and puts on a soft smile. 

Husk looks at the warm smile across your lips and your shut eyes. You hold Charlies hands and laugh happily with her.

// She doesn’t need to know. //


	13. author’s note

So.

I have no idea where I'm going with this sequel. 

Now one of two things will happen!

1\. I am going to try to continue and make it work

2\. I am going to re-write the entire thing

I am definitely not going to drop it entirely but I feel I should notify you about my current mindset about this story because oh my god I am so indecisive. 

so it will be on hold until further notice.

um but for now try reading my yandere! alastor story on my page <33 teehee

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
